


constant

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	constant

Thinking back on it, Dean knew it was dangerous but it happened.

-2012-  
Since he signed his name to his official WWE contract, he’d been tied to the Viper. Randy was one of the guys he used to talk about and now he was one of the guys he was working with. When he first got called up to the main roster, he could have been considered starstruck. The names of the business were doing promos with him and putting him through the friendly backstage hazing. It was a dream come true. That was the first red flag. Things in the Ohioan’s life never went that well. As happy as he was working with Punk, there was always that wonder of when the floor was gonna drop from beneath him.

Things were great with Phil. The Chicago native was helping him out on everything he was doing. Though, as most good things go, that had to stop and storylines got changed. Now he looked to Sheamus. Feuding with a somewhat antisocial guy against three hounds. Of course luck would have it that the walled personalties would stick together to create a storyline of being in the same ring with the tattooed one. The man didn’t work with the rookies often but someone had talked him into an actual feud. Weeks of doing tag match battles led to WrestleMania. On the grandest stage in the wrestling world, they were going to be working together. From that first knee drop, Dean’s gaze was stuck on him as more of a fan than an opponent.

At the end of the night, Dean walked back with his ‘brothers’ with a grin softened by disappointment. “What’s on your mind, Deano?” Roman’s hand attempted to pry an answer. “Randy was the only one it’d mean anything to be in the ring with and I barely got anytime with him.” Reigns nodded. He had noticed the way Dean tried to volunteer to be Orton’s opponent so he didn’t bother to point out that Randy was the one Dean pinned. “You got a few hits in on him and he watched your ringtime instead of playing with Sheamus like he did during Seth’s spots.” Roman’s speech must have worked because Ambrose smiled.

-2013-  
Working on the same side was a perfect opportunity. Every chance possible was took to touch and talk to the champ. They were getting closer. Even Dean picked up on the little things. Randy’s hand usually reached for him, glances were shared, and he knew his name. It all put him above Roman and Seth. Finally things were starting to go right for the street dog. The ground was sturdily beneath his feet- until it wasn’t.

Batista came back. The new screened bond was lost for an older one and the off-screen friendship was pushed back. It was a reminder that he wasn’t suppose to be happy. Yet, each time they were around each other, Dean couldn’t help the contentment that settled him. A simple warning call in a match was enough to offset the horrible memories filling the younger man.

-2014-  
A heel turn for The Shield to side with The Authority. There was a lot of talk of it being him. Seth came in with the word that it was going to be him. “What? What about the lunatic role? The crazy ones are always the heels.” The other two Shield members looked at each other. “Okay, Dean, relax.” Roman’s voice was just as annoying as Seth’s was at the moment. “And I’ve got the personality for it.” Jon continued to ramble while Colby looked like a lost child. “Did he just say I don’t have personality?” A fatherly hug was gave to fix the architect’s hurt feelings. “I think it’s about Randy. We should just let him vent it out and maybe he’ll get over it.”

-2015-  
Teams were the hot ticket for the summer. The WWE was doing their best at showing off the most of their top talents. Rowdy’s memorial offered another glance at how excitable Dean could get. A few matches and shots of ex Shield group with Orton and various other partners. There was a small chance of teaming again. Hearing the music hit always got attention; a look or smile. “So… we’re sort of like a tag team again?” Their conversation the week before felt lost as they walked behind the curtain. Randy looked back to see Roman walk away; leaving him and Dean alone. “We?” A cocky smirk tugged at the older one’s lips. “I’m thinking you missed me.” The blond’s glance fell the rose again. “I knew you’d be back around.”


End file.
